


Same

by Bishmonster



Series: Drabbles yo [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Jealous Bucky, Pool Party, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Bucky at the pool





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> This might be going no where but damn it’s a train I can’t stop

“Good Lord.” Bucky, unaware he spoke aloud, glared when Clint Barton elbow nudged the metal arm.

“Curves for days.” Hawkass commented before somersaulting into the pool. He barely made a splash, acrobatic little fucker. Bucky turned his attention back to his girl.

Yeah. Darcy Lewis was his girl. Even if they hadn’t made it past a few dates and hastily snuck kisses. Interfering Avenger’s galore in the Tower, like that cartoon, only the Mystery Machine was a Quinjet. Bucky has decided all of them were against him.

Darcy was dressed in black. And she looked *devine* Bucky wasn’t sure what her outfit was called. Not a bikini and not a one piece but cut in a style from the old days. High waisted, tease of mid drift. Legs for days. It was respectful and alluring. Bucky wanted to blind every man there.

“Same.” Tony Stark handed Bucky a scotch. The Soldier queried a brow. “You’re face is doing that murdery thing it does. I get it. Tried to get her into a sweat shirt earlier. Believe you me old timer, don’t even think about it. She scratches.” Tony winched, adding “and yells.”

“You touched her.” Bucky stayed, voice dangerously calm.

Tony threw his hands in the air. “It’s not like that! Gross!” Disgusted, the billionaire stormed off. Bucky eyeballed him critically until he was safely in Pepper’s vicinity.

Darcy has made her way slow and lazy to the bar. Her hair was loose and down for once. It ruffled in the breeze and Bucky just wanted to bury his hands in it.She wore sunglasses.He knew she was watching him work his way to join her. She had that smile, the one that was just shy of a smirk. Damn. She was beautiful. The prettiest dame he’d ever seen.

Bucky sat next to her at the bar. She hummed happily. He couldn’t stop it. He had to taste. She sort of melted into him, sliding off her stool and onto his lap. He didn’t mind one bit. The kiss was magical. Slow and sweet and drugging in the heat.

“Thanks.” She breathed against his neck when they finally broke apart. “I’d been wondering what that would be like.”

“Same.” Bucky replies and laughed when she snorted.


End file.
